Snow Waltz
by espeon16
Summary: They danced under the stars, as the snow whirled around them. Oneshot, LaviOC. For Luna X Lavi.


This oneshot was requested by **Luna X Lavi**, and features her OC, Luna. If you don't know who Luna is, you might wanna check out her OC profile on **Luna X Lavi**'s profile page. Or just treat this like any other LaviOC oneshot.

You can request stories too! Go to my profile to find out more.

Please review! ^^

*****

It was Christmas. Komui had decided to hold a massive Christmas dance party, and everyone had been forced to attend. The cafeteria had been transformed into a sparkling fantasy land of lights and tinsel, and the buffet tables were laden with food.

But Luna didn't enjoy the festive atmosphere. The reason?

She didn't have a dance partner.

Sitting on the sidelines, watching Lenalee twirl around with Allen, or Miranda waltz slowly with Noise, or even Klaud scowling as she was unwillingly dragged onto the dance floor by Cross, it felt unbearable. Seeing the happiness on their faces (well, most of them), it just served as a painful reminder that nobody had asked her for a dance. She felt rejected, and jealous.

Shaking her head, she headed outside to the balcony, trying to clear her thoughts. Leaning on the railing, she gazed up at the dark sky. She loved the night.

"Pity it didn't snow…" she murmured to herself.

Hearing footsteps behind her, she whirled around, only to see a certain redhead standing behind her.

"Oh," she said. "It's you, Lavi-kun."

Though he was her best friend, and nothing more (or so she liked to think to herself), she couldn't help but notice that he looked quite dashing in the suit Bookman and Allen had forced him into.

"Ne, Luna-chan," he began, green eyes sparkling with humour, "what are you doing, standing out there? It's cold."

She shrugged, flicking her white hair out of her face.

"I like the cold. And besides, it was too noisy in there. I felt claustrophobic, so I came out."

Lavi walked over to her, and poked the back of her head playfully.

"You're lying, Luna-chan. You're not claustrophobic, and besides, I saw your face when you were inside. Were you jealous, perhaps?"

She spun around to face him, violet eyes flashing angrily.

"None of your business."

He grinned.

"Luna-chan's in denial~"

"Shut up!"

"Admit it, you were jealous, weren't ya?"

"Shaddap!"

"Who were you jealous of, anyway?"

Luna snapped.

"What," she growled, "are you doing here anyway, happy pill?"

Lavi seemed flustered at her question, and began scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Well…I…ah…"

"Spit it out, happy pill."

"Here!"

Lavi chucked a decently-sized white box into her face.

"Merry Christmas."

Luna unwrapped the paper cautiously, in case Lavi had planted any joke items inside. When she opened the box, her eyes fell on the grey item inside. Instantly, her bad mood dissipated, as she lifted the present out.

"This is so cute, Lavi-kun! How did you know I liked huskies?"

Lavi shrugged.

"Well, I figured that since you liked the cold, you might like animals that like the cold. Then on my most recent mission, Gramps and I were passing by this toy shop, and I saw this in the display window. I thought you'd like it."

She hugged the huskie plush toy to her chest smiling happily.

"Of course I like it! Thanks, Lavi-kun!"

She paused, as a new thought struck her.

"But…I don't have anything to give to you in return…"

Lavi grinned widely.

"Of course you do!"

She blinked, confused. Lavi stretched out an arm to her, and bowed.

"May I have this dance?"

She smiled, taking his hand.

"Of course."

He twirled her around, and they began to dance. Though there was no music to be heard, they didn't care. They danced to their own music, music that flowed from their hearts.

Luna closed her eyes, enjoying every second of the dance.

_I wish this could last forever…_

Up above, a shooting star blazed a shining trail across the black velvet sky.

White began to settle on the dancing couple, as they swept around the balcony.

The snow had begun.

*****

**A/N:** Slightly fluffy, but I'm not that good at writing romance. Hopefully, I'll improve over time. Hopefully.

Please review!


End file.
